Entre cuatro paredes
by Naleeh
Summary: Si las paredes del despacho de la división 10 hablasen, tendrían muchas incoherencias que contar. Menos mal que nada de lo que ocurre ahí dentro sale a la luz. CAP5! [Mis historias cortas de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto] R&R! :No Romance:
1. La chica de las fotocopias

_**Autora:** Naleeh_

_**Fanfic:** "Entre cuatro paredes"_

_**Capítulo:** 1. La chica de las fotocopias._

_**Género:** Absurdo_

_**Personajes:** Matsumoto Rangiku/Hitsugaya Toushiro_

**_N.A:_ ****_Inspirados en la relación profesional de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto. _**

_Ninguna de estas situaciones debe salir de las cuatro paredes del despacho principal de la división 10, por el bien de la salud física y mental de cualquier shinigami del Gotei 13._

_

* * *

_

**1. LA CHICA DE LAS FOTOCOPIAS**

La puerta se descorrió levemente. Casi de forma imperceptible. Tan sólo los milímetros necesarios para que la pupila de aquellos inmensos ojos azules pudieran captar sigilosamente la vista de la habitación.

_Vacía_.

Con muchísimo menos cuidado, la teniente de la división diez terminó por abrir la entrada al despacho y se precipitó al interior sin disimular su alegría.

Sola. Estaba sola. Lo que significaba que no tendría que soportar las exigencias de su capitán hasta que regresara, y por lo tanto podía escaquearse una vez más del papeleo.

Era consciente de que tenía pendiente las copias de unos archivos desde hacía más de una semana, pero... ¡Qué más daba un día más! Ya lo decía aquel dicho: _"No dejes para hoy lo que puedas hacer mañana."_ ¡Cuánto le gustaban ese tipo de cosas!

La chica fue a tumbarse en el sofá unos minutos, que se convertirían en horas si no venía nadie a molestarla, cuando se percató de que en su lugar favorito de descanso habían dejado una enorme caja que acaparaba prácticamente todo el sitio.

Observó el paquete disgustada.

_¿Quién demonios le habría gastado una jugarreta como esa? _

Si quería siesta tendría que moverlo de allí.

Tras un largo y profundo suspiro, Matsumoto Rangiku se acercó a la misma y la levantó para dejarla en el suelo. Se las vio y deseo para hacerlo. Pesaba horrores.

Cuando logró trasladarla, dejándola caer con un fuerte _BLAM _en el que sonaron varias piezas metálicas, observó que la maldita caja llevaba una nota pegada.

La cogió para leerla.

Abusaría de sus poderes como teniente de la división una vez más, y castigaría al repartidor a hacer alguna tarea indeseable. Esos shinigamis tenían que aprender a dejar ese tipo de paquetes sobre la mesa del capitán y no sobre su sofá. Era muchísimo más divertido ver al chico intentando levantar una mole más pesada y grande que él, desde luego.

En la nota se leía lo siguiente:

_Matsumoto, de hoy no pasa. He encargado esto para que te ayude con tu trabajo. Recuerda: Dos copias de cada. _

_Hitsugaya_

"_Pff..." _-bufó la chica, haciendo una pelotita con la nota y tirándola por ahí. A su capitán no lo podría torturar tan fácilmente. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo con lo que vengarse.

Abrió el paquete (tan sólo por pura curiosidad) y se encontró con un artilugio de plástico y metal con varios botones. En la superficie ponía:

"_Multifunción 2000: Escáner. Fotocopiadora. Impresora."_

Venía además junto con un grueso manual de instrucciones en varios idiomas. Después de leerlo muy por encima, cayó en la cuenta de que su _Taicho _le había obsequiado con un androide cúbico de fabricación humana; con la licencia de escriba. Tan sólo había que meter papel, apretar una tecla y el muy gilipollas se pondría a trabajar por ella. Pensándolo bien tampoco era tan mal regalo. ¡Un esclavo privado! Estos humanos cada día la sorprendían más.

De nuevo y tan sólo por curiosidad, siguió las indicaciones del librito y colocó todo en el lugar indicado. Luego, cogió los informes que debía copiar y los puso bajo la tapa tal y como marcaban los dibujos.

Apretó la tecla verde dos veces y esperó.

_Nada._

Volvió a insistir.

_Nada._

_¿Por qué no se ponía a escribir¿Era autista?_

"¡Ah!" -exclamó la mujer dándose cuenta de algo fundamental.

Nadie trabajaba por nada. Tendría que darle algo para motivarlo.

_Hummm... A ver... Que tenemos para darle al escriba... ¿Qué le puede gustar?_

Después de buscar unos minutos, la respuesta vino a ella como un rayo:

¡SAKE!

Nadie decía que no a un buen trago. Bueno, su capitán sí... Pero él era un caso perdido.

Muchísimo más animada, cogió la botella y comenzó a verter el contenido por el primer agujero que encontró y le vino bien.

_HORROR_

Ésa era la palabra. Aquel androide mecánico no debía de haber probado el alcohol en toda su vida, porque le subió demasiado rápido y comenzó a emitir rugidos extraños, a vibrar... _Sí, sí, A VIBRAR! _Y después a pegar saltos, tragarse el papel y esparcirlo por la habitación en un montón de pedacitos.

En una de esas trató de agredirla, pillándole la tela del kimono y comenzándosela a tragar como había hecho con el papel, al tiempo que emitía más y más ruidos extraños que denotaban su terrible ansiedad.

De ahí ya no pasó. No pensaba denunciarlo por acoso sexual y por tratar de desnudarla de una forma tan descarada. No, desde luego que no. Ella misma se bastaba para poner fin a su existencia.

* * *

Horas después, Hitsugaya Toushiro entraba en su despacho tras un duro día de trabajo confiando plenamente en que gracias a su regalo, Matsumoto le hubiera librado del papeleo. 

_¿En qué ignorante momento se le había ocurrido que eso pudiera llegar a pasar?_

Su teniente le había librado del papeleo sí... Aunque no precisamente de la forma que él hubiera esperado.

"¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?" -Le espetó, incapaz de decir otra cosa, ante semejante panorama.

Rangiku se encontraba acuclillada en un rincón, con el kimono hecho jirones, incapaz de permanecer en otro sitio debido al gran estropicio de plástico, tuercas, trocitos de papel e incluso una botella vacía de sake.

De no ser por la botella, podría haber dicho que algún insensato había tratado de...

"Es culpa suya, Taicho. Si quería verme desnuda habría sido más fácil que me lo pidiera directamente en lugar de enviarme un falso ayudante agresor sexual."

Hitsugaya puso los ojos en blanco. Sería mejor no preguntar, y rebajar a Rangiku una vez más al codiciado cargo de _"la chica de los cafés".

* * *

_

**Moraleja:** Si un aparato electrónico humano no funciona, no le des nada a beber. Tal vez venga mal de fábrica.

* * *

_**N.A (again):** XDD A este tipo de cosas me dedico entre descanso y descanso a la hora de estudiar. He decidido que iré subiendo aquí estas "historias cortas" de la división 10, inspirandas en la vida real, en lugar de que se pierdan en mi ordenador. _

_Si no os ha gustado me da igual XD Necesitaba desahogarme escribiendo paranoias. (Escrito en 15 minutos). Pero igualmente me podéis dejar un Review, si? _

**_Próximamente: "Vudú"_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Vudú

_**Autora: **Naleeh_

_**Fanfic:** "Entre cuatro paredes"_

_**Capítulo: **2. Vudú_

_**Género: **Absurdo/dramático_

_**Personajes**: Hitsugaya Toushiro/ Matsumoto Rangiku_

**_N.A:_** _Tengo exactamente 14 minutos (más lo que tarde en comerme el yogurt) para escribir este segundo capítulo, porque he de ponerme a repasar para el examen de mañana. ¿Lo conseguiré?_

_Para las personas que lo preguntaron: Sí. La impresora multifunción estaba enchufada.

* * *

_

**2. VUDÚ**

El yogurt no estaba lo suficientemente dulce. Después de llevarse a la boca una cucharada más y quedarse con el cubierto a modo de chupachups, leyó la etiqueta una vez más:

_Yoghourt Natural Azucarado._

Azucarado... Sí ya.

Aquello debía ser un complot contra él. Otra broma por el estilo de parte de los fabricantes de productos lácteos, y se presentaba en persona en los laboratorios pidiendo la carta de reclamaciones.

Ahora tendría que levantarse e ir a por el azucarero o unos siete sobrecitos de esos que repartían en la comida... O tal vez no...

"Matsumoto"

"¿Mmmhhh?" -contestó la chica sentada en el sofá de espaldas a él, dándose por aludida.

"Tráeme azúcar."

"Nada de eso, Taicho. Le saldrán caries." -le aseguró sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta. - "Además estoy muy ocupada."

_¿Ocupada¿Matsumoto Rangiku ocupada¡Eso era imposible!_

El chico saltó de su asiento y se acercó a ella curioso. Lo cierto era que no la había oído rechistar ni decir tonterías en toda la tarde. Era demasiado sospechoso. Si ni siquiera estaba así de tranquila cuando leía el horóscopo.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y miró por encima del hombro de su teniente.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" -le preguntó, al ver esparcido por el sofá un sin fin de trocitos de tela, cintas e hilos de colores.

"¿Mmmh?" - murmuró Matsumoto girándose hacia su pequeño capitán y contemplándolo con sus ojos azul mar. En ellos parecía leerse : _¿No es obvio?_

Pero tras unos segundos de intercambio de miradas, se percató de que el niño prodigio no lo había pillado. Así no le quedó más remedio que coger el peculiar trozo de harapos que descansaba en su regazo y tendérselo al chico.

"¿Pero... Qué...?" -trató de hablar Hitsugaya. Sin embargo no le salieron las palabras.

Su teniente le acababa de dar el principio de lo que parecía ser un peluche mal cosido de una persona. ¡Pero vaya persona! Nosferatus a su lado no tenía nada que envidiarle. Tenía la cabeza gigantesca a proporción con la birria de brazos y piernas que le había concedido la mujer. ¡Menudo churro! Apostaba a que él podría hacerlo mucho mejor. Por no hablar de lo que le había colocado en la cabeza. ¿Qué eran¿Plumas?

"¿... qué o quién se supone que es?" -consiguió decir finalmente, compadeciendo en lo más profundo de su alma al desgraciado a quién debiera representar.

"¿Aún no lo sabe¡Es usted capitán!"

"¿QUÉEEE?" - exclamó horrorizado. - "¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!"

De pronto una oleada de pánico lo sobrevino. Si Rangiku lo había cosido seguro que muy orgullosa de su obra de arte iría a enseñarlo por cada rincón del Seireitai. "

"¡Ahora mismo voy a tirarlo por el retrete!"-anunció tajante, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con paso decidido, y rezando por que no se embozara incapaz de digerir semejante bazofia.

"¡AAAAH¡Ni se le ocurra capitán!" -lo detuvo la mujer, arrebatándole el muñeco de las manos. - "¡Eso sería un suicidio!"

"¿Un suicidio? Eso es lo que haré como no desaparezca. ¡Como alguien lo vea seré el hazme reír de todo el Gotei 13!" -le replicó, dando saltitos para intentar alcanzar el monigote que Rangiku sostenía en alto.

"Pero es que es un muñequito vudú. ¿No ves que tiene una aguja pinchada en el corazón¡Todo lo que le ocurra al muñeco le pasará a usted, taicho!" -le advirtió muy seria.

Toushiro dejó de saltar y la fulminó con una ceja arqueada.

"Vudú..." -repitió para nada convencido. - "... dices que soy yo, y le clavas una aguja en el corazón..."

"Eso es. Lo leí en la revista de los horóscopos a noche. Te explican como hacerlos para que te traigan suerte en el amor y ese tipo de cosas..."

"Ya..." -continuó él. - "¿Y por qué demonios haces un muñeco de mi si se puede saber? Cualquier cosa que se te haya pasado por la cabeza será más que una ayuda, una maldición."

"¡Oh vamos Taicho¡Deje de protestar¡Ya verá cuando termine el de Hinamori-kun¿Qué color le gusta más para la ropa interior? Tengo tela rosa, blanca, a topitos... La negra es muy sexy. Además haría juego con la que le he puesto a usted."

El chico enrojeció y no tan sólo a causa de ira.

"¡Voy a por azúcar¡Cuando vuelva quiero todo eso fuera de mi vista¿Entendido?"

* * *

Tardó más de lo previsto en regresar, pero cuando lo hizo, tanto su teniente como las pruebas del crimen habían desparecido. Muchísimo mejor así, desde luego. No es que creyera en ese tipo de cosas, pero Rangiku tenía un don especial para volver reales todo tipo de supersticiones.

Tampoco le hacía ni pizca de gracia el muñeco (posiblemente el desencadenante de sus próximas pesadillas), ni el vudú, ni las agujas clavadas en el corazón.

Y entonces lo vio. Aquel horrible ser mal cosido, lo observaba con sus botones verdes sentado desde la mesa. Se acercó lentamente y le sostuvo la mirada.

Era la cosa más fea que había visto en toda su vida. Seguro que matándolo le hacían un inmenso favor.

Contempló de reojo el tochazo de libro que andaba leyendo y que también descansaba en el escritorio: "_Crimen y castigo". _Aquel endeble ser de trapo no resistiría el peso... Y él desde luego no iba a ser agredido por ningún libro.

Después de pensárselo por unos míseros instantes. Cogió la mole de libro y la dejó caer sobre aquella cabeza emplumada. Después de aquel fuerte y seco _BLAM_, estaba convencido que acababa de convertirse en una calcomanía. Pero no levantó su sepultura para comprobarlo.

Se había quedado por fin sólo en el despacho y era tiempo para descansar. Así que se encaminó a una de las estanterías para coger otro buen libro para leer.

_Vaya puñeta... ¿Y ahora cuál elegía?_

Justo en ese momento, su teniente abrió la puerta del despacho enérgicamente...

"¡TAICHO¡ME HE DEJADO AQUÍ A SU DOBLE!"

... Tan enérgicamente y tan de golpe que hizo temblar las paredes y estanterías del despacho... Haciendo caer justo la que tenía delante sobre él.

* * *

**Moraleja:** Si alguien que te quiere bien no te habla en un rato, es muy posible que esté conspirando contra ti.

* * *

_**N.A:** Conseguido! Yogurt e historia concluidos en menos de 14 minutos! Yaii! _

_Mis agradecimientos a Faith que me inspiró con su peluche de Hitsugaya. y... nada, ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido este otro capi MUCHAS GRACIAS POR REVIEWEAR! XD

* * *

**Review!**_


	3. ¡A la mierda la bicicleta!

_**Autora: **Naleeh_

_**Fanfic:** "Entre cuatro paredes"_

_**Capítulo: **3. ¡A la mierda la bicicleta!_

_**Género: **Absurdo_

_**Personajes**: Hitsugaya Toushiro/ Matsumoto Rangiku_

_**N.A: **Voy a intentar con este tercer capítulo un flashazo que se me pasó por la cabeza ayer por la noche, cuando Faith confesó su más oscuro secreto de la infancia que se asemeja con el mío._

_¡A Disfrutar!

* * *

_

**3. ¡A LA MIERDA LA BICICLETA!**

"Caaaa…PIIIIIIIII…táaaaaaaan!"

Aquel título del que tan orgulloso estaba, y tanto le encantaba que le repitieran, venido de su boca siempre sonaba tan ridículo como taladrante.

Era estresante.

Cómo si no tuviera suficiente que soportar, ella seguía una y otra vez molestándolo cada medio minuto exactamente.

Llevaba dos horas de retraso con el papeleo aquel día. Estaba cansado, tenía calor y además le tocaba escuchar los berridos de Matsumoto larga en el sofá.

Oh, sí. Larga y sin hacer nada, para variar.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora, Matsumoto?" –le preguntó desganado, por enésima vez en aquella tarde.

"Mire esto! Rápido! Acérquese y mire esto!" –le apremió, señalándole la revista que llevaba en la mano, y sin ninguna intención de levantar el posadero del asiento.

"No tengo tiempo para horóscopos…"

"¡No es un horóscopo¡Es el entrenamiento del futuro¡Deberíamos instalar unos cuantos en la división! Seguro que se convertía en el capitán más admirado de todo el Gotei 13, y las demás divisiones copiarían su ejemplo." –explicó Rangiku enérgica y muy segura de lo que decía.

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

_¿El capitán más admirado del Gotei 13? _La verdad que dudaba mucho que eso llegara a suceder, pero un poco más de respeto por parte de algunos de sus subordinados no estaría mal. Empezando por su teniente, claro.

Así que con algunas ideas fantasiosas rondándole por la cabeza, se movió de su sitio y se acercó a Rangiku que le tendía la revista abierta por la página en cuestión.

A estas alturas de la vida, Hitsugaya debía haber aprendido que las intenciones de su teniente, nunca se asemejaban a las suyas… ni un poquito. Pero no escarmentaba.

"¿Qué… es… esto?" –le preguntó con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, sin poderlos despegar de las fotografías. – "¿Aparatos de tortura!" –exclamó, dando un repaso a todas esas complejas máquinas llenas de barras de hierro, que obligaban a las personas a estar en posiciones contorsionadas muy dolorosas.

"¡Qué arcaico es usted, Taicho! Debería estar más puesto en estos temas. Son máquinas de entrenamiento que están en todos los gimnasios del mundo mortal. ¡La última moda!"

"¿Gimnasio?"

"¡Claro¡Para entrenar!"

Hitsugaya volvió a echarles un vistazo y siguió pasando las hojas de la revista. Era un catálogo con servicio de "compra en casa", con todos los artículos a unos precios que rozaban las nubes. De nuevo, una muestra de la enfermedad llamada: _compra compulsiva_ que padecía Rangiku…

"Matsumoto, si no tienes suficiente con el entrenamiento, modificaré tu horario y te pondré más horas. No me pidas que compre uno de estos cacharros que seguro no sirve para nada."

"¡No sea así, Taicho¡Mire que vientre más plano!" –le dijo enseñándole una de las modelos, que sonreía con una mueca forzada, tratando de disimular su sufrimiento. - ¡Y mire qué musculatura¡Usted no alcanza esto ni en dos siglos!" –lo acusó, desnudándolo con la mirada.

"¡He dicho que no!" –le recalcó, tajante. – "Y no es negociable." –concluyó volviéndose a su asiento.

Rangiku lo observó con ojillos de cordero degollado, poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena e inocente. Pero ni por esas. Con su Taicho nunca funcionaba.

Menos mal, que siempre podía recurrir al milagroso PLAN B…

"Caaaa…PIIIIIIIII…táaaaaaaan!" –volvió a llamarlo, pasado exactamente el medio minuto en el reloj.

El chico frunció el ceño desesperado.

"¿…Y ahora qué es, Matsumoto?" –se atrevió a decirle, con marcada parsimonia.

La chica pestañeó antinaturalmente, quitándose parte del encanto que tenía…

"¿Sabe montar en bicicleta?"

La pluma estilográfica que llevaba el joven capitán en la mano, rodó por encima del escritorio y cayó al suelo.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

"¿Y ahora a qué ha venido esa estúpida pregunta?"

"Eso es un no¿verdad?" – inquirió ella. – "Tal y como me temía… Qué infancia más triste…"

"¡Tú tampoco sabes!" –se apresuró en acusarla.

"Claro que sé."

"Eso es mentira. Ni tu ni yo hemos tenido a nadie que nos enseñara a ir en bici, así que no te inventes cosas. Tengo tu expediente archivado¿sabes?"

Matsumoto sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"Yo no he dicho _ir_, he dicho _montar_…" –notificó, volviéndole a enseñar el catálogo. – "Es muy triste que ni si quiera pueda subirse a una de estas, capitán. El sillín es regulable… yo pensaba que de ese modo los pies sí le alcanzarían a los pedales."

Una gota resbaló por la frente del chico y leyó lo que ponía en la página: Bicicleta estática.

"Eso no es una bici." – se defendió el chico, quitándole la revista de las manos. –"Si no tiene ruedas no puede considerarse bicicleta."

"Claro que sí lo es¿O tampoco sabe leer Taicho? BI CI CLE TA – ES TÁ TI CA" – le repitió, marcando cada sílaba. – "Lo que ocurre es que no está puesto en el tema de la _fitness boutique,_ o de lo contrario, ya habría encargado una para demostrármelo. Créame, una infancia sin bici es muy triste… La división se lo agradecería. Nos tendría a todos felices y contentos."

El chico repasó el catálogo pensativo. _Nadie se reía de él de esas maneras…_

"Bueno, capitán… dejaré que se lo piense." –le dijo finalmente la mujer, saliendo por la puerta del despacho.

_¿Bicicletas, eh¡A la mierda! Todos esos cacharros eran carísimos. Si Matsumoto quería bicicletas las tendría. Pero de verdad…_

Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y con el catálogo en mano, tecleó el número telefónico de contacto.

_Matsumoto no se libraría de hacer el ridículo. No señor…_

"_Fitness-boutique¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" _–Contestó una señorita al otro lado del teléfono.

"Buenas tardes, quería hacerle una pregunta… ¿Venden bicicletas NO estáticas¿Con ruedas?" –preguntó, rezando para que aquella secretaria fuera más eficiente que su teniente.

"_Desde luego¿con cuántas ruedas¿Dos¿Tres¿Cuatro?"_

Se lo pensó por unos instantes. No tenía mucha idea de artilugios modernos humanos… Pero seguro que a más ruedas más complicación.

"Cuatro…"

* * *

**Moraleja: **Por más ruedas que tenga una bicicleta, la más estable siempre será la que no tiene ninguna. Aunque esa sólo sirve para cansarse más de lo que ya estés.

* * *

**_N.A:_ **_Qué ida de la perola más grande! XDDDDDD _

_Creo que nada más por añadir.(Hoy he terminado los exámenes! Yaiiii!)__Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos _

_Ahora opinad también!_

_**REVIEW!**_

****


	4. Invisible

_Este es un capítulo especial, basado en una historia real..._

_

* * *

_

**INVISIBLE**

Ninguna de las ideas que le venía a la mente era lo suficientemente buena.

Hacía unos días, cuando Renji le había hecho coger el papelito de la caja, había tenido miedo. Su mala suerte lo acompañaba allá a dónde iba y seguro le tocaba regalar a alguna persona insufriblemente inconformista.

Por su cabeza rondaron los rostros de Byakuya, Soi Fong... E incluso Tousen, preguntándole qué es lo que le había dado porque no lo veía.

Puede decirse que si algunas personas son especialistas en soñar despiertas, él era todo un experto en sufrir pesadillas aún con los ojos abiertos. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos casos acababa formando parte de la realidad.

Fue debido a eso, que al leer el nombre de la persona a la que le había tocado, sintió un profundo alivio. Se alegró infinitamente. Hasta había guardado el papelito, y lo sacaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto, y no había leído mal. Pensó que por primera vez en su vida había tenido suerte y era alguien realmente fácil de regalar.

Se equivocaba.

Llevaba cerca de una semana pensando en qué poder darle. El tiempo se acababa y cada vez era más complicado decidirse por algo. No es que fuera a criticarlo. La culpa era suya que siempre había sido demasiado exigente consigo mismo, y no encontraba nada que pudiera estar a su altura. Nada era lo suficientemente especial.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

A saber cuántos llevaba ya en aquella tarde.

Además de todo aquello, uno de los mayores problemas que surgían, era no poder quedarse a solas ni un maldito segundo. Todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para molestarlo en el preciso momento en el que se decidía por alguna cosa. Y claro está, este juego siempre ha sido "secreto."

En ese momento estaba solo. Aprovechando unos pocos minutos de paz para pensar con claridad.

Se encontraba sentado ante el escritorio. Con una inmensa pila de papeles a su lado. Por una vez pensó que podían esperar. Por muy extraño que pareciera, el amigo invisible lo había absorbido de tal manera, que era incapaz de trabajar sin pensar en ello.

_¿Qué demonios podría regalarle? -_ se preguntó por enésima vez.

Fuera lo que fuera, debía apresurarse o la fecha se le vendría encima. Sería terriblemente humillante que todo el mundo se reuniera y él fuera el único idiota sin nada que ofrecer. Además¿Qué pensaría entonces? No se merecía no tener nada. Ella valía mucho. Por eso mismo, cualquier cosa era poco.

Cogió uno de los folios en blanco y lo miró pensativo.

Podía escribir algo.

Siempre le quedaba el comenzar por una carta, y luego la inspiración vendría sola.

Sí, después marcharía al Rukongai y visitaría algunas tiendas...

Sumergió el pincel en el tarro de cristal y empapó levemente la punta con la negra tinta. Luego la dejó bailar sobre el papel con excelente caligrafía. Cuidando cada trazo para no tener que volver a repetirlo.

Tanto empeño ponía a su labor, que no notó que la puerta del despacho se descorría.

-¡Caaaaaaaa... Piiiiiiii...táaaaaaaaaaaan! -lo saludó la entusiasmada voz de su teniente.

Hitsugaya saltó literalmente de su asiento. El corazón le dio tal vuelco, que por un instante creyó que se le había salido por la boca y estaba dando tumbos por encima de la mesa. Gracias al cielo, seguía en su sitio. Latiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, pero en su sitio.

Cuando se recobró del susto y volvió a centrarse, giró de inmediato la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo y la camufló entre el resto de papeles.

-No hay manera de encontrarlo estos días, capitán. ¿Por qué se esconde? -le preguntó, apoyando su delantera encima de todo el papeleo. - ¿Me tiene miedo?

-No me escondo, idiota. Estoy trabajando. -le contestó malhumorado, a causa de su repentina aparición. Una vez más, no le dejaban tranquilo. - Deberías hacer lo mismo. Vuelves a estar llena de azúcar¿Sabes?

Matsumoto bajó su vista al escote para comprobarlo. Su capitán llevaba razón. Aunque aquella vez no era tan exagerado como el primer día de trabajo en la pastelería.

-Vaya, capitán. No sabía que usted también se fijaba en estas cosas. -murmuró, barriendo la zona del pecho con la mano.

El chico enrojeció al instante y giró la cabeza tratando de parecer distraído.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo? -atacó de nuevo, mirando todo el trabajo sin hacer. - Va muy retrasado. ¿Quiere que le ayude?

-No. -le contestó este tajante. Volviendo su mirada al escritorio.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron estupefactos.

Aquello era nuevo.

-Como quiera. -dijo finalmente, caminando hacia el sofá y luego tumbándose en él, toda lo larga que era.

El joven capitán levantó disimuladamente su mirada para comprobar que no le hacía caso, y con sumo cuidado volvió a sacar el papel en el que había comenzado a escribir. Estaba a punto de volver a hacerse con él, cuando la mujer lo interrumpió:

-¿Qué tal lleva el amigo invisible, _Taicho_?

Como cuando pillan a un niño haciendo algo malo, el chico se quedó petrificado. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y empalideció al instante.

_¿Lo había visto? No, era imposible._

Rangiku se giró para encontrarse con el indescifrable rostro que le presentaba él.

-¿Se encuentra bien¿No habrá vuelto a pillar un virus raro, no? -inquirió de inmediato, bastante preocupada.

Hitsugaya resopló aliviado y volvió a dejar el puñetero papel en su sitio. Era evidente que no se había dado cuenta y sólo preguntaba por intentar saciar su infinita curiosidad.

-Estoy bien.

La chica se apoyó entonces en el respaldo del sofá sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Va a decírmelo?

Toushiro levantó la cabeza.

-¿El qué?

-¿A quién regala?

El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

-No.

-¿No? -repitió con voz lastimosa.

-No.

-¿Y porque no? -insistió.

- Porque entonces el juego pierde la gracia.-le soltó irritado.

-Pero tu y yo siempre nos contamos todo, capitán. ¡No podemos tener secretos!

El chico le dirigió una mirada que parecía decirle: _"¿Y desde cuando tú y yo nos contamos todo?"_

-He dicho que no. Y no hay más que hablar.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño disgustada y se puso en pie. Luego avanzó de nuevo hasta el escritorio y se sitúo justo a su lado. Éste la miró de reojo tratando de ignorarla. Pero era inútil. Su presencia comenzaba a ponerlo tan nervioso, que no podía trabajar.

-¿Qué? -le soltó finalmente, esperando a que hablara.

- Siempre se toma todo demasiado en serio. Es solo un juego.

- Sí, y todos los juegos tienen normas. Las normas están por algo.

-¡Claro que sí¡Para romperlas!

Hitsugaya dejó escapar un suspiro más e intentó volver a sus papeles.

- Le propongo otro juego, capitán.

- ¿Qué juego? - preguntó él, arrastrando las palabras con parsimonia.

- Un juego de pistas. Primero yo le digo una pista sobre la persona a la que regalo y usted trata de adivinarlo. Y luego al revés. ¡Solo será una pista¡A una pista no puede negarse!

El chico levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los relucientes ojos de la chica. Parecían despedir estrellitas esperanzadoras. Era toda una crueldad negarse a esa estúpida petición. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, no pudo evitarlo.

-Está bien. Solo una.

-¡Yaaaiii¡Gracias capitán! -exclamó eufórica, estrujándolo sobre manera, y cortándole la respiración, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-¡Suéltame! -le suplicó, tratando de liberarse.

-Ok, veamos... -comenzó Rangiku pensativa y dejando al chico recuperar el aliento. -Mi pista es... que la persona a la que debo regalar... Hummm... Es alguien muy especial para mi. Me hizo mucha ilusión que me tocara, porque no me lo esperaba. -sonrió finalmente.

_¿Esa era la pista? -_ pensó él alzando una ceja. Su teniente era un desastre hasta para eso.

-¿Quién será? -canturreó la chica, dejando un margen de incertidumbre para que tratara de adivinarlo.

-Kira. -contestó el chico sin inmutarse.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos y la boca estupefacta.

-¿Cómo ha podido saberlo, capitán¡Es sorprendente! -exclamó maravillada.

-Tskk... Por la forma en que lo miras desde el día que Renji nos dio los papelitos. Además, que no dejas de preguntar sobre sus gustos a la pobre Hinamori.

-Ah... Así que es por eso. - cayó en la cuenta. - Vaya... ¡Qué más da! Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Quién es el tuyo?

Hitsugaya dejó el pincel sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

Había metido la pata.

Ahora Rangiku esperaba que él le diera una respuesta verdadera. Y en el caso de darle una pista, hacerlo de forma que lo adivinara, para quedar en iguales condiciones.

Y no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Tras unos breves instantes de reflexión. El chico habló finalmente:

-La persona a la que yo regalo... -hizo una pausa. - Tiene en su nombre mi letra favorita.

Matsumtoso sonrió rebosante de felicidad. Aunque pronto su cara cambió al intentar descifrar lo que el chico le había dicho.

-¿Y... Cuál es su letra favorita, capitán? -le preguntó extrañada.

El chico suspiró resignado.

-Eso deberías saberlo ya. Además, tú has puesto las reglas y era solamente una pista.

Rangiku trató de hacer memoria. Si su capitán le había dicho eso, era porque con eso de seguro podía adivinarlo. Pero, cuál era su letra favorita? Hinamori se lo había dicho una vez. Estaba en el nombre de la chica... ¿Era la H? No, era...era... ¡La M! Y estaba en el nombre de Momo. ¡Hinamori Momo!

La mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Así que es... Hinamori Momo? -canturreó, adivinándolo.

El chico giró la cara rojo de vergüenza. Pero no dijo nada que lo confirmara.

-¡Ja¡Es ella¡Y tiene un montón de Ms en su nombre!

-Bueno, baja la voz¿Quieres?

-¿Y qué le vas a regalar?

-No lo sé. No se me ocurre nada. -confesó. -No sé qué puedo regalarle a una chica. Algo... Especial.

La mujer lo miró inmensamente feliz.

-¡Yo te ayudaré! -se ofreció en el acto.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó él horrorizado. - ¡NI HABLAR¡TÚ NO!

-¡Ya lo creo que sí¡Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos de compras! No puedo ir por ahí con el escote lleno de azúcar. ¡Ahora vengo a buscarte! - se aceleró, saliendo de inmediato por la puerta, sin darle al chico ninguna opción a seguir quejándose.

Una vez el torbellino conocido como Matsumoto Rangiku, abandonó el despacho, Toushiro volvió a soltar otro largo suspiro, tratando de recuperar la paz que le faltaba.

_Eres una idiota..._

Ahora que se había quedado solo, podría continuar con la maldita escritura. Recuperó el papel y leyó lo único que le había dado tiempo a escribir.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa, antes de arrugar el folio y tirarlo directamente a la papelera.

Adiós a todos sus planes de preparar el regalo en el despacho. Tendría que hacerlo en su habitación, a escondidas, perdiendo horas de sueño...

Porque aunque Matsumoto lo ayudara, era algo que debía hacer solo. Añadiéndole el hecho, de que por mucho tiempo que pasara con ella, por muchas cosas que pudieran decirse, nada tendría sentido.

A fin de cuentas, él era invisible para ella...

Y seguiría siéndolo hasta el viernes próximo.

**FIN

* * *

**

_**Dedicado a "Matsumoto Rangiku" **_

**_De "Tu amigo invisible"_**

_**Que pases unas buenas vacaciones y... no te olvides de mi. Te echaré mucho de menos.**_

**_Sé que debería haber esperado hasta el viernes pero como ya no estarás y hoy andas tristona, he pensado que sería una buena forma de que te fueras con buen sabor de boca. Mañana más!_**


	5. September 29th

_**Autora**: Naleeh_

_**Fanfic**: Entre cuatro paredes_

_**Capítulo**: 5. September 29th_

_**Género**: Absurdo_

_**Personajes**: Matsumoto Rangiku/ Hitsugaya Toushiro _

_**N.A: **Muchos días sin actualizar o pasarme por aquí. Lo sé. Espero tener ahora un poco más de tiempo libre para escribir. _

_En contra de lo que muchos piensan... En el anterior capítulo el regalo fue para Matsumoto y no para Hinamori._

_Este está basado en un hecho real... Para mi desgracia...

* * *

_

**5. SEPTEMBER 29TH**

Contra todo pronóstico; tras la lluvia del día anterior, el 29 de Septiembre amaneció tan soleado y caluroso como de costumbre. Una fecha tan radiante como la actual teniente de la décima división que se detenía cada cuatro segundos y medio, para dar besos a todo el que la paraba por el pasillo y sonreír un exuberante : _Gracias_!

Le encantaba aquella fecha. Aunque debía admitir que llegaba a fastidiarle completamente.

Era el momento ideal del año para que todos se acordaran de ella, le hablaran aunque nunca hubieran intercambiado una palabra y... Bueno, lo mejor es que la acosaban a piropos y regalos.

-¡Ah¡Qué pesados! -exclamó descorriendo la puerta del despacho tras suyo.

_Por fin un poco de paz._

-¿Es que acaso no merezco la misma atención el resto del año¿Qué se han creído? -refunfuñó. - ¡Yo les brindo mi cariño y belleza siempre! Y ellos tan sólo se acuerdan de mí hoy ¡Aún esperarán que les invite a la fiesta!

-¡Nada de fiestas! -la sobresaltó una voz desde el escritorio.

Su capitán estaba allí rellenando los últimos informes.

-Este año no. El anterior dejasteis la división hecha un asco. Y los de la cuatro estaban tan ebrios que no tenían fuerzas ni para sostener la fregona.

-¿Hummm?

Matsumoto se acercó algo disgustada hacia Hitsugaya.

-Pero capitán... El cumpleaños es solo una vez al año. Hay que hacer algo especial.

-Pues vete de vacaciones. -comentó éste sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

Rangiku parpadeó sorprendida.

El que el chico le dijera eso era muy sospechoso. Mejor no arriesgarse.

-Nada de eso capitán. Todos mis amigos están aquí. -le espetó. -Además, usted es el único que no se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños. ¡No me ha felicitado¡Tiene que hacer algo por mí, capitán! Si mañana por la mañana le toca fregar, será porque se lo ha buscado.

Por primera vez en aquel día, el chico la fulminó con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Era evidente que tenía que pasar. El caso era llevarle la contraria; no importaba como.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Al menos el intento de librarse de ella estaba bien disimulado.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio y tras rebuscar unos instantes, le tendió un sobrecito.

-Toma. Feliz cumpleaños. - le dijo en su típico tono de indiferencia.

-¿Eh¿Qué es? -murmuró la chica abriéndolo - Si es trabajo extra ya puede... ¿Eh¡AAAAH! -exclamó. - ¡Una invitación doble en el nuevo SPA del Sereitei¡Vaya, Taicho¡Este año se ha estirado¡Estas cosas van carísimas!

-Sí, sí... -intentaba librarse de ella y de la presión que ejercía su prominente delantera a ambos lados de su cabeza. - Llévate a quien quieras y déjame en paz.

-¡Gracias capitán¡Además con tarjetita personalizada! Puedo elegir qué tipo de actividades quiero hacer... -seguía emocionada, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y empezaba a rellenar los casilleros. -... Veamos...Gimnasio no, sauna sí, baño de vapor sí, bañeras de hidromasaje sí... ¿Fuente de hielo?

Rangiku miró de reojo a su capitán disimuladamente y antes de seguir marcando en el folleto, esbozó una media sonrisa.

_10 minutos después..._

_-_¡CAPIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAN¡He terminado capitán! -anunció poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia su mesa.

- Qué bien...

-¡Sí¡Es genial¡Mira! -dijo depositando las dos tarjetas y folletos sobre la mesa.

Él no les hizo ningún caso.

-¡Pero léelas¡No te cuesta nada!

Tras otro largo suspiro el chico leyó desganado. Ya era el colmo que fuera él el que debía obedecer.

Si bien comenzó a hacerlo con los ojos semi-cerrados a causa del aburrimiento, cada vez se fueron abriendo en mayor medida, hasta que exclamó:

-¿Es una broma?

Rangiku negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Yo creo que se lo merece taicho¡Necesita relajarse!

-Pe... Pero... -murmuró él. Todo su plan de descansar de teniente por un día se acababa de ir al garete.

-Además mire -se apresuró en señalarle las casillas seleccionadas. - ... La fuente de hielo le gustará, el baño de leche le vendrá bien para el crecimiento, los productos lácteos tienen calcio y esas cosas que...

-¿No pensarás hacerme beber de una bañera? -la interrumpió el chico arqueando una ceja.

Matsumoto sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Entonces es un sí, no? Me acompañarás.

-Yo no he dicho eso. -le debatió Hitsugaya.

-Vamos, capitán. No me negará que no le ha hecho ilusión que pensara en usted... Además, no volverá a ocurrir otro incidente como aquella vez en los baños públicos... Esta vez llevaremos bañador.

-Como si eso cambiara mucho las cosas...

Aquella misma tarde, cuando Toushiro acabó el papeleo, (Lógicamente siendo el cumpleaños de Rangiku, ella se negaba a trabajar) ambos fueron a canjear su peculiar regalo.

El primer rato que pasaron estuvo bastante bien. No había mucha gente y podían disfrutar de un merecido relax. Pero a medida que iban probando todo lo que la mujer había ido marcando en el circuito, la cosa fue cambiando... A peor.

La puerta de la sauna se abrió de golpe y con tanta fuerza, que a punto estuvo de aplastar a una pobre vieja que estaba por allí.

-...me... Me... Muero...- alcanzó a decir el joven capitán jadeante, apoyado en la puerta y con muy mal aspecto.

Tras suyo, su despampanante teniente, vestida con el bikini más acorde para su talla que puedo encontrar, lo miraba perpleja.

-¡Si solo han sido diez minutitos de nada! -le espetó indignada. - ¡Qué poco aguante, Taicho!

El chico se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de recordar cómo respirar con normalidad. Tenía demasiado calor. Estaba al borde de la deshidratación.

-Me estoy derritiendo.

Rangiku frunció el ceño.

-Y a eso se le llama sudar. -negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito algo frío...

Pero Matsumoto tenía otra idea en mente.

-¡Vamos al jacuzzi! -agregó entonces agarrándolo del brazo.

El chico poco pudo resistirse, hasta que alcanzó a ver una gigantesca bañera humeante y borboteante. Parecía una gigantesca perola de agua hirviendo en el que Rangiku quería cocinarse.

-¡NO! -gritó él tratando de liberarse. - ¿Quieres matarme o qué¡Estás loca!

- No sea así capitán, el agua caliente es relajante.

Siguieron así en un continuo forcejeo. Rangiku queriéndolo arrojar al agua y el otro resistiéndose lo mejor que podía. Finalmente, el terrazo mojado y resbaladizo acabó decidiendo por ellos dos.

El pie de la mujer patinó sobre el suelo y le hizo perder el equilibrio. De haberse sujetado a algo, no se habría caído. Pero su primer apoyo fue Hitsugaya... Quién no soportó el peso y ambos cayeron a la bañera con un estrepitoso _SPLASSH_

La primera en sacar la cabeza del agua fue Matsumoto. Nada más hacerlo comenzó a gritar. No era un grito triunfal, puesto que de esa manera se había salido con la suya. No. Más bien fue un:

-¡Mi pie¡AAAAAAH¡Mi pie! -Lloriqueó. - ¡Ayudadme! -continúo al medio incorporarse. - ¡No puedo apoyar el pie! Creo que me lo he roto o algo...

Hitsugaya tampoco tuvo más suerte que ella. Primero porque cayó hacia atrás de espaldas y se pegó con la nuca en el bordillo sumergido de las escaleras. Se habría desnucado de no haber caído al agua, que aunque estaba para cocer garbanzos, frenó el impacto.

Y segundo, porque a sacar la cabeza fue a chocar con la vieja a la que casi había aplastado con la puerta de la sauna. Al ser más alta que él, su cara fue a parar a la parte del cuerpo de las mujeres que más detestaba en el mundo...

_Qué asco... esta vez arrugadas..._

La vieja lo fulminó roja de ira y vergüenza.

-Serás... ¡PERVERTIDO!

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos, teniente y capitán se encontraban trabajando entre las cuatro paredes del despacho de la división diez. Bueno, Matsumoto leía una revista del corazón y el que se encargaba del papeleo era Toushiro. 

Los dos callados. Sin dirigirse la palabra. En completo silencio. Muy raro en ellos.

Se escuchó llamar a la puerta y tras descorrerla, Kira apareció en el umbral.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rangiku-san! Sé que vengo con retraso pero ayer estuve buscándola y... - el chico se interrumpió al ver el panorama ante sus ojos.

La teniente tumbada en el sofá, con la pierna enyesada y subida en un taburete con cojines; El capitán, sentado en su sitio con un collarín y con un ojo amoratado.

-¿Qué...? -alcanzó a preguntar con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Qué os ha pasado?

Y puesto que era bien sabido que las fiestas de cumpleaños de Rangiku nunca acababan demasiado bien, al menos a su parecer, Hitsugaya contestó solamente:

-Ayer fue veintinueve.

* * *

**Moraleja: **Ajustémonos al dicho "Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer".

* * *

_**Dedicado a Yutaru Nara.**_

_**Y...**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Rangiku-chan! ... Algo retrasado.**_


End file.
